


The Baron Went to Market

by fannishliss



Series: Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ballad, Collaboration, Jaskier wrote this ballad, M/M, Original Song, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Jaskier uses his powers as a bard to undermine a greedy Baron. This is the ballad Jaskier wrote.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686742
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	The Baron Went to Market

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [be hungry for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077288) by [athousandvictories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandvictories/pseuds/athousandvictories). 



> Original lyrics by athousandvictories used by permission, from the story, Be Hungry For Me.  
> Go and read this terrific story!

This is an original ballad by Jaskier. 

Music by fannishliss. Lyrics by athousandvictories. Performance by fannishliss. please feel free to share the link to this page on ao3, but please do not repost the song anywhere.

this is a link to the recording on soundcloud: 

<https://soundcloud.com/user-576818933/the-baron-went-to-market>

_From the tune, it's only another cheery tavern ditty, but when he strikes the final chord, Jaskier's blue eyes are flinty and dangerous. Those eyes had dared Geralt forward, and he had gone._

_In the springtime did young Robrecht go_  
_To the market through the rain and snow_  
_And then home he came with a breeding sow_  
_And a chicken and a milking cow_

_In the summer Robrecht picked his corn_  
_And he rose each day in the early morn_  
_And he fed the sow and he fed her brood_  
_And he fed his sons mere scraps of food_

_In the winter came the baron's troops_  
_And they took the stock from the sties and coops_  
_And the lords were fat and the nobles fed_  
_And young Robrecht with his sons fell dead_

_And the baron drinks your cherry wine_  
_And the baron eats your suckling pig_  
_And the baron asks his serving maids_  
_How ever did I get so big?_

_To the market did young Layla run_  
_For a spool of flax that was finely spun_  
_For a ribbon for her copper hair_  
_For a honeycake for her lad to share_

_In the market did the baron's eye_  
_Fall on copper hair and a head held high_  
_And the baron said to his steward, there_  
_See the lass I will have for to get my heir_

_In the market gathers all the town_  
_For to watch the bride in her silken gown_  
_And a copper head is bent low and meek_  
_And a tear shines brightly on Layla's cheek_

_And the baron sends your boys to war_  
_And the baron takes your girls to wife_  
_And the baron asks his serving men_  
_Do they not wish to live his life?_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this tune for words by athousandvictories. If you have words, or an idea for a song, please hit me up: fannishliss at gmail. I love to write songs!


End file.
